


knotted up

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Game: Fate/hollow ataraxia, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, does this even count as spoilers it's like one of two things everyone knows about hollow ataraxia, how do you tag ships when one person is also another person kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Shirou and Issei having sex goes well, but weirdly.
Relationships: Angra Mainyu | Avenger/Ryuudou Issei, Emiya Shirou/Ryuudou Issei
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	knotted up

**Author's Note:**

> happy shirou day, i haven't written shirou/issei since 2014

Shirou should feel bad about having sex in Ryudoji Temple, probably.

But it’s hard to think of things like that right now. Besides, Issei cares more about the sanctity of the temple than he does, and Issei’s certainly not complaining. Maybe he would if he weren’t biting onto a pillow to muffle his moans, but even then Shirou doubts he could manage anything coherent.

He’d rather focus on how tight Issei is, how he rocks his hips back into every one of Shirou’s motions, how the sweat drips down his back. Those are much more pressing sensations.

Shirou tightens his hold on Issei’s hips and picks up the pace of his thrusts. Something wet and sticky pools under his claws. Issei groans in mixed pain and pleasure, too loud for the pillow to completely muffle.

He feels himself swelling inside Issei, and when Issei shudders and tightens around him, that’s enough to fully push him over the edge. With a few more erratic thrusts, he spills everything deep inside of Issei’s body.

“…Oh. Huh.”

Issei turns his head to try to look at where they’re joined, not that he really can from his position on his stomach. “I-It feels like you got bigger…? Is that possible?”

Shirou tries a couple times to pull out. All he accomplishes is making both of them groan as his cock shifts inside Issei but doesn’t emerge. “I’m really stuck… ugh, gross.”

“It’s not a bad feeling,” Issei says hastily, “but I don’t think I could survive the embarrassment if I had to ask for help separating… Maybe if we wait it will go down on its own?”

It’s as reasonable an idea as any. Shirou rests his chest against Issei’s back and wipes his claws off on the sheets. They turn back into human hands before Issei notices, so there’s that at least.

“You’re surprisingly rough…” Issei sighs, not sounding at all displeased. “But I suppose that just means you fully enjoyed yourself.”


End file.
